Several types of machine-readable replaceable information storage devices are commonly used, which should be carefully stored to avoid damage. At present, the most common of these devices are VHS video cassettes, Beta video cassettes, standard audio cassettes, 5 1/4" floppy discs, and CD discs, all of which are usually stored in a box or sleeve type package or pack. The cassette or disc, whether packaged or not, can sometimes be referred to as a cassette or disc pack. There have been attempts to provide a storage drawer or other platform which could store two or more different types of information storage devices, but they have generally resulted in considerable wasted space and/or required complex storage drawers. A storage system which enabled commonly available information storage devices to be alternately stored in a drawer system of relatively simple design, in a compact and efficient manner, would be of considerable value.